Ragnarök, Of Vikings and Gods
by Algerian from the moon
Summary: When the battle of Ragnarok starts, the chaos will spread through the tree of life and the god's world Asgard, as Loki threatens to destroy Yggdrasil and all the nine worlds with it, the gods will ask the warriors of Valhalla to join them in the last battle for glory, and here comes the chance for the dragon riders of berk to live some action far away from the heavens of Valhalla.
1. Chapter 1

Ragnarok, or the god's fate, the final battle that will determine the tree of life and the nine world's future, but their future was already sealed.

One night of the cold nights of Asgard, the Aesir's oracle woke up and the signs of fear were clearly shown on her face, she saw a vision, a prophecy, volva stood and ran as fast as she could to the aesir's castles, she needs to warn them, a lot of her companion tried to stop her and ask what was the problem, but she had no time to speak, she need to get to the gods as fast as he could, this can't wait.

Of all the gods she chose the most powerful and wisdom and fearful one, the father of all the other gods, Odin, volva demanded to gather all the aesir's, and Odin of course did what she told him to do, and the gods gathered in clandheim, the hall of the meetings, most of the gods complained about the late meeting because most of them were having fun with their wives, and the goddesses complained that they have something to do, but volva was the gods oracle, and whatever she have to say, its important and all the gods have to listen.

Inside of all the noise and shouting and the angry gods, Odin spoke and all the gods were silent, no one dared to speak when the head of the gods spoke, he told them what the meeting was about and then allowed volva to speak and tell them the prophecy she saw, and she began.

The gods and goddesses were listening very carefully to what volva was saying, not because they want to hear the prophecy, but they were listening because they were afraid that Odin will punish them for not listening, and volva told them what she saw.

she saw nothing, her vision was all black and dark, no one understood what her prophecy meant, not even Odin, the gods went rampage, is this what they were brought for in the middle of the night? They were about to leave when Odin shouted for them to stay and listen to what volva was saying, and they all sat back on their seats, but most of them was paying no attention to volva nor Odin and they were just playing and kissing their wives, with one blew with his wand Odin shock the entire hall and all the gods turned to face him stunned and volva continued.

She told them that the dark in her vision meant death, but the death of who, the gods were now listening to what she was saying, someone is going to die, but the question is who?

she told them that the nine worlds will be destroyed by fire and the tree of life will burn and sink in the dark ocean surrounding the tree, she told them that the humans in Midgard will die and Midgard itself will be destroyed, she told them that the giants of yottinheim will die, and yottenheim itself will be destroyed, she told them that no god will survive what was coming and asgard will fall after ages in the top of the tree, the gods broke in laughing, only Odin and Loki stayed silent, Loki never liked the gods and he always wanted them to die even his father who adopted him, he wasn't a true aesir he was from the giants, back to volva she was angry but most disappointed, why the gods didn't listen to her?

she tried to warn them and they laughed in her face though the prophecy will happen no matter what, they all going to die and the world will fall in darkness and no one is listening to her, she thought maybe they will help her finding a solution to avoid the prophecy but no one listened, she told them about the war, Ragnarok, but no one believed her, baldr son of Odin and brother to Thor accused her with lying and craziness, but volva didn't listen and continued, she told them that the first god who will die is baldr, they laughed even more, it was some kind of a comedian performance to entertain them, and they reminded her that baldr cant die simply because no weapon can hurt him, and Loki stayed by a corner listening to her.

And what made things worse is when she told them who they will fight in Ragnarok, she told them that before the vision finished she heard Loki laughing an evil laugh, she told them that Loki will be their enemy in Ragnarok.

Now the gods were out of patient, how dare this filthy woman who supposed to be the oracle, to accuse a god, one of them the Aesir's, of starting a war that will end them all?

One of the first gods who defended Loki was his older brother, master of the lightning Thor, he remind volva who she was and who she was accusing with treachery, and he threatened her with his mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, if she didn't apologize and take back what she said, he will have her head and give it to Loki as prize.

Her heart start beating fast and her eyes were about to tear, she was afraid for her life, after all Thor was the one who threatened her, and they all know what Thor wants he gets, it's only matter of time, she backed off and hid behind Odin, he was the only one that Thor listen to, and Odin in a moment of Rage of his son's actions, one blew with his wand was enough to sent Thor flying across the room, with all the other gods and goddesses astonishment Thor stood with a little help from his wife sif, and walked out the hall angry and also embarrassed, if Odin was someone else he would be dead by now, but he was not someone else, he was Odin his father, he can't hit back his father so he had to swallow his pride and walk away.

The first thing Odin did was to sound the alarm in Asgard and the nine worlds, but only midgrade and vanheim alongside with elfheim responded, he doubled the borders watchers, and spread the army through Yggdrasil, a few worlds were annoyed by the new change of movements and thought it was a dirty game by Asgard to control them, and those worlds were mostly who were holding a grudge on Asgard and to be exact on Thor, those worlds were yottenheim world of the giants, and nivelheim world of the frost demons, and mospelheim world of the fire, and home of sourt owner of the vengeance sword and his people, and last hilheim the cold dark world of the suffering dead while Svartalvheim world of the dwarves and the dark elves stayed neutral.

Vanheim world of the Vanir, the second class gods welcomed the reinforcements gladly, in the past they were in a war with the aesirs, but now they work together to keep the peace in the nine worlds.

But it wasn't the same in elfheim, the reinforcement returned to Asgard disappointed, not that elfheim didn't respond, they returned because the elf thinks they are a tough warriors and they can take care of their own world their own selves.

And in Midgard, Heimdall the most powerful god ever existed even powerful than Odin and Thor together, decided to take the lead of the army heading to Midgard, he was the father of all the humans and he wanted to protect his sons and daughters, before he go he discussed with Odin their enemy in the end of time war, but Odin didn't look convinced, he didn't believe that his son, his most beloved son after Thor will kill them all and cause the tree of life to die, he simply didn't.

Odin turned to volva and asked her if she was sure of her vision and prophecy, after hesitation and scared of Odin's reaction she said yes, but Odin didn't react at all, he stayed calm as always, and ordered Heimdall to take her with him, and also Odin gave Heimdall some instructions, he ordered him to stay low, he knew how much Heimdall love the humans, but he didn't want to risk revealing the gods world to them thought they know the gods and they worship them.

Heimdall mounted on his horse named Ghultop, and called for volva to mount, his horse was so fast, only a moments and they were in Bifrost, the bridge between Asgard and the other worlds and it was secured by Heimdall himself, his castle haimenborg was near the bridge so he can watch and protect Asgard all the time.

With his legions, Heimdall moved through the bridge to Midgard, when they arrived they landed in the middle of a forest, Heimdall divided his legions to groups and he send them around Midgard to watch, and he insisted on them to stay low, and not to talk with anyone.

After the legions spread in all the directions he dismounted Ghultop and so did volva, and he sent his horse away, Ghultop flew toward the sky while Heimdall was watching him, and five dragons appeared from nowhere and chased him, Heimdall noticed that the dragons were mounted by people, but he didn't care, he was on a mission, a mission to protect Midgard and he was sure Ghultop will lose them easily, and he was right, after moments the five dragons returned to where they came from, Ghultop was no regular horse, he was a legendary horse, and by now he would be in Asgard.

When he was sure that Ghultop was no more in Midgard he turned to volva and ordered her to use her magic to hide in the shadows so she can be safe, oracles have that gift but in the same time it was a curse, after she did a few moves with her hand and reciting some spills, she went from the lights to the shadows, and that gave her invisibility, now she can't be seen, Heimdall also ordered her to stay there and never leave that place so he can find her again if something happened.

After that Heimdall left to check around the forest to make sure that no one is around, his mission was to watch over Midgard and not to be seen, when he was done he went back to where he left volva, and in the way back he was intercepted by two men or three if he counted the dragon following them, one was in his mid thirties and the other was around fifteen, Heimdall though they were father and son.

"May I know who are you? And what are your intentions?" the older man asked looking to Heimdall's golden sword and shield, and the dragon charged with a purple fire.

"My intentions are good, and I mean no harm to you or your son." Heimdall said holding his sword in case the dragon attacked.

"Father?!" the young man asked his father worried of the turn of the events, he was much like his father, he was tall and skinny with brown hair but unlike his father he had blue eyes.

"Son, go back to your mother and tell her to warn the other riders and stay alarmed." The old man told his son, and immediately the young lad obeyed and left running.

"Hey, you said you came in peace so why you're holding your sword and looking like you're about to attack…can we but the swords down and speak like gentlemen?" the man offered and Heimdall accepted the offer because his mission says so, the dragon calmed as Heimdall put the sword back in its sheath.

"So…are you in a scouting mission or something?" the man with the brown hair started questioning Heimdall, and Heimdall had no choice but to go with it.

"No, I was just passing through." Heimdall answered.

"But the sword says otherwise, you're not looking like you were passing through." The man said doubting Heimdall's answer, and he was staring at Heimdall's golden teeth which annoyed the god.

"I'm Hiccup chief of berk, what's your name?" he asked Heimdall his name.

"I'm Heimdall." He answered honestly.

"You mean like the god?" Hiccup wondered, it seemed like a strange name to him, not a lot of people name their kids after gods.

"Exactly!" Heimdall answered and then continued "and again I mean no harm to you or your village."

"Ok please answer my question, how did you landed here, I'm sure you didn't came in a ship…can I suggest the dragon that flew away earlier belongs to you?"

This man was smart, Heimdall gave him that, and in the right time another blue dragon full of spines landed bedside the black dragon, and also it had a rider, a beautiful blonde woman, not like Freyja but she was beautiful though.

Hiccup took a look to the woman with the dragon who just landed, and when he turned back to Heimdall he was gone, in a blink of an eye.

"Vidar told me what happened…where he is?" she asked confused after she took a look around and found there was no one but her and her husband.

"Nothing happened; he was just a man passing through…let's go back home honey!" Her husband answered her and then took her hand and walked together back to their village.

 **...**

 **Hello!**

 **This is my second story, the first one was just practicing for me, if you liked the first chapter please leave a review.**

 **And also I named Hiccup and Astrid** ' **s son vidar.**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	2. Chapter 2

Volva was in the middle of the woods, hiding in the shadows like Heimdall told her to do, she was afraid, she always does when she hid in the shadows, she was an innocent girl and the grieving souls who live in the shadows always scares her, she tried to think of something else so she can overcome the darkness of the shadows, even hilheim looked less fearful then the place she was hidden in, she tried to think of her vision and the prophecy, she tried to think of a way out of all the distraction which is coming, and the more she tried to think the more this place darkened and the souls noticed her presence, they chased her, a dark black holes in the space was the perfect describe of those ghosts and if you imagined them you will feel what Volva is feeling, she run from them even deeper in the shadows and the darkness got darker, she was a pure soul and all the evil and darkness in the shadows weakened her, she fell down and the dark souls circled her, she tried to leave the shadows back to the light but she couldn't, she was too weak and doing it would kill her, that was her end, she's going to die.

The dark souls were all around her, they ate her pure white soul, she screamed from the top of her lungs, but no one could hear her, she prayed for Heimdall to come and save her, but he didn't answer her praying, she remembered that the shadows are separated from the lights, which meant nothing can go out or in from the shadows to the light, it was her end, all she could do was to cry silently, but crying won't help her to forget the pain.

At her last moments of life the dark souls backed off and run away, and a strong light broke even the shadows, she was laying on the ground and her soul was almost broken, she gathered all the energy left for her to raise her head and see her savior, she saw a dragon, a big red dragon and he was setting himself on fire, just seeing fire made her happy inside all the coldness of the shadows, but how could this dragon save her? The light of the dragon was weak and can't chase away the dark souls, but her answer came from behind the dragon, another light appeared and it was so strong that it nearly blinded her, the light got closer and closer and sit next to where she was laying, she saw him and recognized him as a human, she didn't know the humans have such a pure souls but she was glad that this human showed, she looked at him but he looked stressed, he spoke with his follow dragon but she couldn't hear what he was speaking, and also he threw stones at the trees and one of the stones hit the dragon and the dragon shot his friend but the human stayed calm, and more then that he laughed, after moments the human layed opposite to her, his head was near hers, she could see his desperate face very clearly even when she was in the shadows and he was in the light, after minutes he stood and mounted his dragon and left leaving her in the shadows all alone.

The shadows went dark again and the coldness hit her bones, she wished the human never left, she was afraid again after the brief moments of happiness, the creepy sounds of the dark souls returned, she cried for someone to help her but no one answered her, the souls were getting near and near, Heimdall showed and called for Volva, of course she couldn't hear him, she shouted but for nothing, Heimdall knew something happened and quickly he broke to the shadows and saw volva laying by a tree on the edge of death, he run to her and hold her concerned.

"Volva…volva…can you hear me?" of course she could hear him now, they were together in the shadows, but she couldn't answer him, she was exhausted.

He used his powers to exit the shadows, when they were back to the light Heimdall called for Ghultop and flew back to Asgard, it was the early morning in Asgard, most of the gods were sleeping, he took her to the infirmary, the Asgardian doctors didn't know what was wrong with her, Heimdall told them that she was attacked by the shadow souls, but the doctors told him they were trained to treat physical injuries, not spiritual.

But one doctor told Heimdall that he once saw the same like her situation before, and told him that the injured person was given light by other person, Heimdall had to do it and fast, because he was one of the few who were expert in transferring lights and also taking them, he did a movements by his hand and recited some spells, and a light went from Heimdall to volva, it wasn't too much but enough to Keep volva alive, and from there the doctors handled her, and Heimdall left probably to Odin to report what happened.

He walked out the infirmary to Odin's castle, he stopped in front of the entrance gate, what would he tell him? Would he tell him he nearly killed his only oracle by ordering her to enter the shadows, or would he tell him that he met and spoke with two humans, Heimdall was stronger than Odin but Odin still the head of the gods and Heimdall have to accept any punishment he give him.

At last he decided to tell him everything no matter what his reaction would be, he started with ordering volva to hide in the shadows, Odin didn't look surprised because he went to the shadows and saw how dark is it there, instead Odin asked about vovla's health and Heimdall told him that she is in the infirmary and she is good for now, and then Heimdall told him about the two men, but Odin didn't say anything and ordered him to go back to his position in Midgard.

Heimdall mounted Ghultop and headed to Bifrost and then to Midgard, now he was back to the forest where he and his legions first landed.

* * *

Thor woke up in the morning with a headache from yesterday's events, he was still angry about the humiliation he had been through in front of all the gods and goddesses, but mostly he was angry about who humiliated him, he was angry at Vovla, why his father stood for a whore instead of his own sons? He would never know.

He looked beside him and his wife wasn't by his side, where she is? Usually she stays by his side until he wakes, he looked around his room and it was well organized, weird because the last thing he could remember was destroying the room in a moment of rage yesterday, he thought that Sif woke early and cleaned the room, he reminded himself to thank her later, she was the best wife he hoped for, he wore his clothe on and stood and walked to the window to take a look to the streets of Asgard, the guards were everywhere, and it made him uncomfortable though he loves war and seeing the army prepared, he went back to his bed and sit.

In that moment Sif, Thor's wife entered and brought her husband the breakfast, she sat beside him as he kissed her a long kiss, and she didn't mind considering her husband's mood.

After they broke from the kiss Sif greeted her husband and also Thor thanked her for the cleaning and reminded her that she was a god and she doesn't have to clean her room, that's the servant's job.

After Sif stood to leave Thor noticed the black bruise around her right shoulder to her neck, he went furious, who dared to touch his wife, the women he cares the most? He will chop his or her head after he skins him or her alive for what they did, he asked her who caused her this, but she didn't answerer, he become angrier, and asked her again, but she didn't answer either, he grabbed her hand, the good one and asked her one more time who did this, he scares her when he is like that so she had to answer his question.

"It was you…you did this!" he didn't believe what his ears just heard, never in his life and he ever hit a women, but looking to his wife's shoulder and neck he did more than just hitting her, he beat her to nearly dislocate her shoulder.

He looked to her tearing eye, never in his life and he ever saw her crying, she was a warrior just like him, and warriors don't cry, he cursed Vovla and blamed her for what he did, and poor Volva was in the infirmary fighting death, he grabbed his hammer and flew away through the roof leaving a hole in his castle's ceiling, he needed a place to get rid of his anger, and the first place he could think was Nivelhem, the cold snowy icy world was his favorite training field, the frost demons despise him, they were in a good terms with Asgard but after Thor killed hundreds of them just for the fun of it, they swore for Odin that one day they will sent his son's headless corps back to him, which made Odin to punish him by taking his hammer away until her deserves it.

He flew to Bifrost, it was the only way to travel between the worlds, he expected Heimdall to jump on him and beat him for breaking the rule, no one cross the bridge without Heimdall's permission, but Heamdall wasn't there, Thor was suspicions that Heimdall was playing mind games with him, but Ghultop Heimdall's horse flew from the bridge which meant only one thing, Thor was relieved that Heimdall wasn't there, for the first time ever he will cross the bridge without Heimdall knowing, he stepped inside the bridge and he was in his way to Nivelheim.

But Thor was mistaken in one thing, Heimdall knew he traveled through the bridge, nothing in the nine worlds or the worlds they don't know can pass Heimdall, he have eyes sharper than the eagle's and nose stronger then the dog's, and his shouting can be heard through the tree of life especially in the wars.

"THOR!" Heimdall shouted which made some dragons to fly away in the forest he was staying in.

Thor arrived to nivelheim world, he landed in the top of a high mountain, he heard some sharp noises and soon he recognized what it was, he was Heimdall, and he was furious, Thor didn't care and continued, he was in Nivelheim and Heimdall Odin knows where he was, he walked down the mountain and came across a few frost demons women, they run away as soon as they saw him, they know who he was and they know what he was doing in their world, Thor hold tight his hammer as the women run to their homes, and soon a full armed warriors of frost demons were heading toward him, when they first impacted, and with one hit with Mjöllnir Thor sent half of the army flying, soon the battle was finished and its obvious who won, Thor in middle of his triumph he didn't feel better about what he did to his wife, he still sad and angry and disappointed from himself, he sat on a rock and his chest was tighten, he felt guilty and recognized that He did that to his wife, him and him only, he knew he had to apologize to her, he has to give it a try, but why would she forgive him after what he did?

He went back to Asgard, the streets were full of guards and gods, they all greeted him but after he passes them they would talk about last night, he didn't react to it at all, he was heading to his castle and when he entered Sif his wife was fixing the roof, he hated it when his wife had to work, as she saw him she stopped, he kissed her and it felt like it was the first time he ever kissed her.

"I'm sorry Sif, I didn't know what I was doing, I was so angry about what happened yesterday, I did all of that, and…I blamed Volva when I should blame myself, sorry, and you know I would never hurt you." He apologized, this was the first time he apologized for something he did.

"I know that, I totally forgot about all what happened…and Volva is in the infirmary by the way." She said and the last part caught Thor's attention.

"What? What happened?" he asked worried, now he is feeling guilty again for all what he said or did to Volva.

"They say that she was attacked while she was in the shadows, the dark souls attacked her." Sif answered, and then said "let's go to see her, and Odin is there too, you may want apologize to him." Thor kept silent, and then they went out their castle heading to the infirmary.

 **...**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was in the forest cutting wood, the winter was ahead and they need as much wood as the can store, winter in Berk was like no other winter in any island, the snow falls non-stop and the sea freeze and all the life in the small island of Berk paralyzes, he held his ax made of the gronckle-iron and after hours of cutting wood he got tired, usually he takes his son vidar with him so he can help him and maybe learn a thing or two from his father but today his wife Astrid insisted on taking him in hunting trip, but for hiccup's luck he had his long life best friend toothless with him, with one plasma plast toothless took care of the tree that hiccup was trying to cut for ages.

"Thanks bud!" hiccup thanked his friend and then got back to cutting wood.

When he was finished, hiccup lifted all the wood he cut on his back and marched back home, hiccup didn't fly for a long time and he is no longer doing that, and no one knew why.

When he reached the town he walked through the streets to his home, and next to him was toothless, he walked by his fallen father's house and he looked to it for a second, for years he didn't enter that house and he isn't planning to do in the near future, he was afraid that it would bring him only bad memories of the dark times when a mad man invaded their island and killed his father and previous chief, but after dark always comes light, and his light was his wife, his Astrid and precious son vidar, he was grateful that he had them.

A huge smile came across hiccup's face and toothless didn't know what it was about, they continued on their way and after a few steps a big red dragon appeared and landed in front of them, he couldn't see who it was though it was only midday, and when the rider got too close hiccup recognized him as snotlout.

Snotlout was a real mess; he used to be one of the finest men in all Berk but that was a long time ago, now he was more like hiccup when he was younger, black rings formed around his eyes which meant he didn't sleep for a long time, and his cloths were really dirty which meant he didn't stay in his home since a long time, when he saw hiccup he smiled a small smile for his chief, hiccup forgot when was the last time he saw Snotlout smiles, hiccup returned the smile and greeted Snotlout.

"Hey, we didn't saw you in a long time, where have you been?" hiccup asked in a friendly tone.

"I was just in the forest. I see you're collecting wood?" snotlout replied doing his best to sound friendly but he field, hiccup could clearly hear the desperation in his voice.

"Yeah you know, winter is ahead and we need wood to worm ourselves." Hiccup said and then continued "why aren't you collecting any wood…oh wait, you have hookfang, never mind." Snotlout didn't say anything, instead he turned and walked back to his house while a sad desperate look came across his face, hiccup felt sorry for the man, after all he was his cousin.

Hiccup continued in his way with toothless, he could see his house up the hill, when he entered his home Astrid and his son were already there, clearly their hunting trip was very quick, and he didn't doubt that because Astrid was a good hunter, better than him actually, when she saw him she walked to him and gave him a long warm kiss.

"It took you so long to cut a few branches?!" Astrid asked him.

"Well, I did my best, but it could take me longer if toothless didn't help me to get it done sooner." Hiccup said.

Astrid went back to what she was doing, she was preparing the lunch for her husband and son, hiccup looked around the house for vidar but he was nowhere to be found, maybe he went on a walk around the town after returning from the hunt, hiccup thought.

Hiccup joined his wife in the kitchen, and he sat on a chair looking to his beautiful Astrid preparing the meal, he helped her to light the fire and then he went back to his seat and asked her how her day was.

"Nice catch by the way, how did vidar do this time?" hiccup asked.

"He did great, though he needs to practice more on his balance while holding a bow, we had to chase it on foot because the shot was far to be deadly." Astrid said while she pointed to the shot on the deer and hiccup nodded in agreement, it was indeed far to be deadly.

"I hope I can say my day was as exciting as yours, I had to cut the wood all morning, and my hands are hurting me very much right now." Hiccup complained, why he have to do the boring work while Astrid and his son have the fun work?

A few minutes of silence passed, only the sound of the fire burns and the wind blows broke that silence, hiccup was just sitting watching his wife work, he really admired her cook, she used to be a bad cook but after she married hiccup she got better, now she could cook for her husband and friend whenever they visit her.

"I met snotlout earlier, he looks miserable!" hiccup didn't stand the silence so he had to bring something up.

"Yeah, miserable than ever." Astrid replied.

"I can't stand seeing him like this, he's always sad and he keeps pushing himself out, I started to miss his presence, what should I do with him?"

"It's not your fault he can't have a job." Astrid said, and hiccup looked unconvinced.

"Do you really think it's because I didn't make him my second in command!"

"No, I don't think so." Astrid turned to look at him "he feels lonely hiccup, he's the only dragon rider who didn't get married, he desperately want a wife for himself, and also he's the last Jorgenson alive, so how you think that makes him feel like?" hiccup though of what she said, and it was true.

"He's under a huge pressure and we didn't support him like we should do, so he will just push himself out." Astrid continued while she turned back to prepare her meal.

Hiccup turned his gaze to the fire, he was lost inside thoughts, only Thor knows what those thought are, as the fire slowly burns the door swung open revealing a young lad covered in snowy, he entered and greeted those who are in the house as he took his coat off, he was vidar, hiccup and Astrid's beloved son and heir to the tribe of the hairy hooligans.

"Dad, you returned! I believe you had hard time cutting the wood without me." Vidar said as he got closer to the fire to warm himself.

"Absolutely, but toothless helped me this time."

"Where's toothless by the way, I didn't see him since that man in the forest last week."

"I don't know, maybe he's outside playing with stormfly, or in a warm place sleeping."

"Enough talk boys, I need you to take the extra wood to the storage place, we don't have enough space here in the house." Astrid ordered the two men she cares the most.

"But you got the biggest house in all Berk." Hiccup complained while Astrid shot him glares, and he finely obeyed.

"I can't feel my hands and she wants me to get out in this cold." Hiccup complained even more while he was walking out the house followed by his son and holding the wood he can carry.

Next to their home was the storage place, a small room to keep stuff they don't need or stuff they need but they have no place for inside, it took them a while to store all the wood in a good dry place, and as soon as they finished they returned back inside, and before they could enter they smelled a good delicious smell and it made them hungrier than ever.

When they entered Astrid was already finished and she was sitting in a chair around the table, and the table was full with plates Astrid had mastered making them after a long time practicing, hiccup smiled while he walked to his wife and kissed her in front their son.

"DAD! MOM! COME ON, REALLY!" Vidar shouted at his parents while he looked away.

"I'm sorry, someday you will have a wife and a complaining son just like you, and then you will understand." Hiccup joked while they all sat around the table.

The snow kept falling outside the haddock's house while hiccup was having lunch with his beautiful wife and beloved son; it was one of best days hiccup had in a long time.

* * *

Volva woke in the infirmary in a comfortable bed, weird because the last thing she remember that she was laying in the middle of the forest at the edge of death after the dark souls attacked her, she would be dead right now if that human didn't show up, she looked around her and the room she was staying in was empty, from the first sight to the room it looked like an infirmary room, she looked down her body, and black bruises were starting to form, and it was also weird, because the dark souls causes a spiritual and a mental damage, not a physical damage, it was a real mystery and maybe someone will come and explain to her what happened.

Minutes passed and no one came, she started to feel scared in the emptiness of the room, it reminded her of the shadows.

"Hello! Is someone there…hello! Answer me please." Volva called but no one answered.

She sat straight as she pulled her legs tightly to her chest, she tried to remember anything she could remember about her savior, she will do everything, anything just to see him again clearly in the lights, but that won't be possible considering what happened in Midgard, Odin would never let her go again.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse entered, as soon as she saw that Volva was awake she left before Volva could say anything and closed the door behind her, Volva was left again in the empty room but that didn't last long, the nurse came back and now with a doctor, Volva knew the doctor from somewhere, he used to treat the wounded from the wars that Thor started all over the nine worlds, the doctor came closer to her and checked on the bruises all over her body.

"How are you today Miss Volva?" the doctor asked smiling.

"I'm fine I guess…what happened?" Volva asked.

"Well, as far as you can remember is that you were attacked by the dark souls in the shadows." Volva just nodded and the doctor continued "and what you don't remember is what happened after you passed out." Volva nodded again "Heimdall was there right in time to save you; he brought you back and gave you some of his light to keep you alive."

For Volva the human was the one who saved her, he was the reason that she held on life and refused to let go, but she had to give Heimdall some credit.

"And what about the bruises?" Volva asked finely.

"We don't know, the dark souls never hurt anyone physically, but we think it's because you traveled through two worlds in a very weak state."

When the doctor finished his explanation he left with the nurse, and moments and two blonde twins rushed through the room's door running to Volva, they were brother and sister, they were Freyja and her brother Freyr, they are Volva's best friends since they were children, a huge smile came spread through Volva's face, the twins sat around Volva and Freyja hugged Volva tightly until Volva couldn't breathe.

"I'm very glad you're ok, we thought we lost you when we first time heard what happened." Freyja said worried but happy that Volva was alright.

"We have been told that you fought a thousand dark souls, and you nearly beaten them all." Freyr said but volva didn't know if he was just teasing her or not.

"No, that didn't happen, Heimdall was the one who fought them and beaten them all actually." Volva replied.

"Come on Volva, just say you did, all the Vanir think so, and it won't hurt if you took advantage of the situation…I have business to do since we are in Asgard, excuse me ladies!" Freyr said and then he went out leaving both girls alone.

"Now we are alone, tell me everything, who is he?" Freyja asked excited.

"Who is who? What you're talking about Freyja?" Volva said confused.

"Don't play ignorant with me; I'm the goddess of love, so I know everything!"

"I still didn't know what you're talking about." Volva said again confused.

"Your face is shining more than the moon in the darkest nights; you're in love…or still falling in love from your face expression you're showing now."

"No, I can't I don't have time, I'm the gods oracle I'm not allowed to love or have an emotional or physical relationship."

"That's the first sign that you're falling in love, but the question is falling for whom?"

"The first sign? What do you mean by the first sign?"

"You're acting very defensive about it, that the first sign…answer my question, did you meet anyone in the past days, from the prophecy to the present day?"

Vovla remembered the human she met in the forest, the human who saved her, she started to blush and Freyja noticed.

"Oh you're deeply in love sister! And in this short time?! I'm impressed, now tell me about him, is he handsome, brave, a warrior?" Volva kept silence, was she really falling for him? Freyja knows better these feelings such as love, so it must be true.

"Ok, I know you don't want to talk, so I have to figure out by myself who's the lucky man." Freyja said and then stood and walked out, and before she go she said "and I forgot, Thor came here with Sif to check on you and he said he's sorry for threatening you and he's sorry for anything he made you go through…you keep surprising me every time, first you're in love and now you made Thor apologize, THOR of all the gods."

Freyja left to track the man she says Volva fell for, and Volva though that will be impossible for her to find him because she don't love him, maybe she likes him but not love, definitely not love him.

 **...**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a mourning day in the little island of berk, the hairy hooligan's great and beloved chief has passed away, the sun refused to rise and the wind played a sad song full of sorrow grieving on a great and a good man's lost, the clouds circled the small village blocking the few sunrays that crept to Midgard, the sea raged with mighty waves like it was crying.

The hairy hooligans woke in the morning shocked to the bones on the news their chief is gone, how could it be? They took him as a god, and gods don't die, but yet there he's a cold dead body. They didn't have any choice but to cry him silently, where they would find a chief as great, brave, generous and loving as he was?

The fearless Astrid hofferson, the chief's wife, Never in her life and she ever cried not even when she gave birth to her and hiccup's son vidar, but yet her eyes were running like a stream with tears, her eyes red, and her heart shattered to pieces. She cried, and her cry was more terrifying then a raging thunder storm in the worst night of the worst winter. And her son sitting beside her trying to comfort her, he looked so calm, like his father had taught him, but he failed to hide the tears that were running down his cheek and mixing with his mothers tears.

A knock on the door and vidar was out behind snotlout following him to the docks, snotlout, man he looked dead more than alive! With all his suffering he had to suffer even more, his best friends and cousin, and his last family was gone, snotlout wished that he would die first before he could see this day coming.

Like all the hairy hooligans passed chiefs, hiccup was given a royal funeral, even he deserves more than just a funeral, they chose the biggest long-ship they had, if they could find a bigger one they would have picked it for him, the men worked in silence, not believing they were working on the ship that will take the dragon master to his final destination, to the great halls of Valhalla.

The ship was loaded with the entire chief's belongings, somebody would think its gold and riches, but no, hiccup was too humble, too simple that he refuses to get rich on the expense of his people. His belongings were mostly stuff he invented, his sward inferno, toothless's saddle, and his wings.

All the hairy hooligans gathered at the docks, children, women, men, all came to say goodbye to their chief, the women's eyes red with the tears and the sadness, and the men faces darkened like the nights sky without the shining stars and without the moon, even the children felt sad and cried with their parents.

"Mommy! Where's chief hiccup?" an innocent little girl asked her mother, and her mother looked down to her and said after wiping her tears.

"The chief is…chief hiccup is with his father now." The woman tried her best to keep herself together, but she failed and she broke crying, and that made her daughter cry as well.

"Don't cry mommy, someday we will meet him again." Those were big words for a little girl; a small tear crept from her eye down her cheek, and her mother bent and hugged her daughter for dear life.

Six men lifted hiccup on their shoulders to the ship, and among them were snotlout and vidar, after hiccup was put on the ship all the men left but snotlout and vidar, snotlout took one last look to hiccup with teary eyes, and definitely it wasn't dusty around.

"I'm sorry hiccup… I'm sorry if I ever done something made you angry… I'm sorry if I ever disobeyed an order you gave me… I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have done…I-I-I regret every time I teased you, every time I punched you, every time…every time I have been a jerk to you, I hope you forgive me, because if you don't, how can I forgive myself?" snotlout spilled all what is in his heart, and before he leave he said his final words to his chief "Rest in peace cousin, finally you can meet again with the other riders, finally you can meet again with your father, and with toothless!" that was all snotlout had to say, but he wished if he had said it before, when hiccup was between them.

Astrid couldn't take another look to hiccup without her heart burning and her soul suffering from pain; her eyes run with tears and cried in her son's embrace, the little happy family won't stay happy anymore.

"Why? W-why he had to do this to me? H-he promised he will never leave me alone." Astrid said between wails.

"You're not alone mother, I'm here with you." Vidar said soothing his mother, but that didn't work, that made her cry even more.

"Why? Why?" it broke vidar's heart to see his mother like that, sobbing, crying, and sad.

Astrid couldn't spend another minute on the ship, it will only widen the wound on her hear. She left and only vidar still on the ship, he just stared at his father tears dropping down his cheeks and wetting his beard.

"What I'm supposed to do now dad?" vidar started "I can't lead the tribe…I'm not you, I can't…" vidar couldn't continue, he felt his chest tighten whenever he speaks, and that killed him. His eyes fell on a piece of parchment.

"Heart of a chief…soul of a dragon!" vidar read what was written.

No! He can't, that was his father, the greatest man he ever knew and will ever know. Vidar put a mini toothless toy his father gave it to him in his first birthday, it hurt him to remember the times he played with his father, rode with him, and fell asleep in his arms. But now he feels so lost, so…alone.

"Heart of a chief…soul of a dragon!" vidar repeated and then left blinking hard, his eyes looking aimless toward people.

He walked slowly passing snotlout, his mother, his wife, thought she wasn't a true hooligan and she didn't know hiccup very well but she was sad and cried her father in-law.

He took a bow, moments and he held an arrow, he stared at the fire lighted before him for an endless minute, the fire described perfectly what he was feeling deep inside, burning. He looked lost in thoughts, his mother Astrid and snotlout stood behind him with their bows ready and arrows lighted, vidar took a deep breath, feeling his chest tighten even more like all the air in the world wasn't enough for him. He pulled the arrow as much possible as he could, and shot it toward the slow moving ship that held his father's body. Astrid and snotlout with vidar's wife and Gustaf shot their arrows too.

They watched as the ship was consumed with fire, it reminded them of the times when there were dragons; it reminded them of the times when hiccup introduced them to the fire breathing beasts, and showed them they weren't beasts, they were friends. But those were the old days, and they are gone now.

Snotlout turned to Astrid and laid his hand on her shoulder and after moments of silence and with a sad voice he said.

"I'm very sorry Astrid! If theres anything I can do for you just ask." He said and left for an unknown destination leaving Astrid with her eyes full of tears.

A few days After the funeral vidar passed his grandfathers statue in front of the great hall, he stopped and gazed at it for a long moment, if theres anyone worth a statue, it's his father. He was called by his mother.

"Vidar, you must prepare yourself, you're going to be declared chief of the tribe." Astrid said and he didn't look at her and kept staring at stoick's statue.

"I don't think I'm ready mother, I don't think I can do this!" he answered his mother.

"Well, you have to." She said and joined his side looking to stoick statue "the first thing he taught to your father is that –a chief protects his own- … you can't protect us if we were divided. And your father didn't raise you to turn your back own your tribe."

She was right; his father would be disappointed if he did anything the opposite to what his father taught him, he must be the chief, in the sake of his people, his family, and his father.

Days and vidar was declared the chief by the tribe's elders, and a feast was prepared in the honor of the new chief, all the Vikings were happy with the new chief thought they were sad about the previous one, they drank, ate, and danced.

The chief was still hurt from the inside thought he was smiling and laughing, his wife and mother at his side, Astrid eyes were still red but she was happy for her son. Vidar switched his eyes between the party people, he was looking for someone, but he didn't find him.

"Mother, where's snotlout?" vidar asked his mother.

"Why? Isn't he here?" she asked and vidar nodded negatively "well, probably he's at the forest!"

He sat back on his seat and then stood and left, it was very cold night in berk, vidar made his way between the bushes and trees looking for snotlout, and the moon gave him little light to see where he was going.

On the other side of the island, he found him sitting on a cliff looking staring at the sky, vidar approached him and sat beside him on the cliff looking to the black sky and the dark sea, they sat like that for a few minutes not saying a word.

"I remember the first time I jumped off this cliff." Vidar started "my parents were very angry and grounded me for weeks." A small smile came across snotlout face and vidar smiled too.

"Well, at least your father stopped you; my father literally pushed me off the cliff." Snotlout said and after a few moments of silence his face fell and he continued "but that was a long time ago."

"I need your help. I can't run the tribe alone; I need someone who can help me, someone who I can count on, someone I could trust him, someone like you!" vidar said what he wanted to say the first place, and snotlout didn't seem interested.

"I can't." snotlout answered "I feel like the gods are calling me, I feel like my ancestors are inviting me to join them, I feel my end is near."

"But how you could know?" vidar asked disappointed.

"I just know." Snotlout said and then stood and walked back to his house, vidar spend the next hours sitting on that cliff and staring at the horizon, and then decided to head back to the village.

The feast was still going and vidar didn't feel like dancing and partying so he went back to his home embracing his wife between his arms, he's now the chief and he have a duty toward his people, and he hoped snotlout would accept to be his second in command, snotlout went through everything with the previous chief and his forty-five years of life experience definitely would help vidar running the tribe.

But vidar was disappointed; there were only two people he could go to in need, his mother but he didn't want to bother her, and snotlout but he refused, it seems like he will be running the tribe alone.

* * *

Baldr son of Odin and the god of the lights, one of the most beloved gods in the nine worlds, he started to see dreams or should say nightmares about his death, night after night those dreams started to bother him, they had become very real, some nights he would woke in the middle of the night shouting in pain and that scared his wife nanna. His mother Frigg saw those nightmares about her son's death too, she though they were just nightmares but she was worried and why wouldn't she, every mother does.

In order to prevent her son's death she traveled through the nine worlds and asked everything that exists to promise her they wouldn't hurt her son, and they all promised her but a small plant Frigg thought it was too small, too simple to cause any harm to her son, that plant was -Viscum Album-.

Now balder was immune to almost everything, no weapon can harm the god and not even Thor's hammer Mjöllnir, and the dreams were gone and baldr was grateful for that.

And then volva saw the prophecy but Frigg didn't take the prophecy seriously; everything promised her they wouldn't harm baldr so he can't die unlike what the prophecy says.

In their free time the gods used to go out to Asgard green fields and take some mead and food with them and spend their time partying and having fun, and after they found about baldr new ability he become their new subject of interest, as their new way to entertain themselves they threw weapons on him, sure they couldn't harm him but they did it just for the fun of it.

On the other hand Loki using his twisted tricky abilities found about baldr only weakness, and he was determine to kill him so the prophecy happen, and he already fulfilled the first part of the prophecy, Loki was married to the frost demon named angerboda and she gave him three children the prophecy says they will have a important role in ragnarok, the wolf Fenrir and the snake Jörmungandr and his demy-god daughter hil.

Loki searched the nine worlds for the only thing that can harm baldr; after he found it he made an arrow of it, the only arrow that can affect baldr and then Loki went to the thing (the gods party).

The gods as always were forming a circle around baldr and throwing their weapons on him, all the weapons pounced on his body and fell on the ground and baldr bragged about it.

"Is there anyone in this world or the other nine worlds who can do me any harm?" baldr said and walked his head high and arms flexed.

Loki watched them from a distance, and he saw a god sitting far away from the circle of the gods, and he was hodr the blind god, Loki approached him slowly.

"Why you don't take a shot on baldr?" Loki asked the other god very smoothly.

"Because I can't see baldr, and also I have no weapon." The god answered very calmly.

"A god like you deserve to have a weapon of his own, and he deserve to do what the other gods do…come and solve this circle of men, and shoot baldr like the other does, I will guide you to him and you throw this arrow at him." Loki said and took the gods hand and guided him to the circle of men.

Loki handed hodr the bow and placed the arrow made of the plant that can kill baldr, and he guided his hand to where baldr was standing, and then disappeared leaving hodr alone holding a bow directed to baldr's heat.

Hodr released the arrow and it flew without anyone seeing it and settled inside baldr's heart and he fell down dead.

When baldr fell on the ground silence spread through the gods, and they laid their hands and dropped their weapons shocked and looking to each other thinking of who will reply to what happened, but none of them moved and revenged the fallen god, fear sneaked to their hearts and no one dared to approached baldr's killer.

Words reached Odin that his son died and the one who killed him was his other son and baldr's brother Hodr, sadness got to Odin's heart and tore him from inside, he couldn't stand being in the same place with his beloved son's killer, he couldn't stand knowing that his youngest sons murderer still live between them.

Odin's wife Rinder gave birth to Vali, his only mission was to revenge his half-brother baldr and killing his other half-brother Hodr, and Vali didn't disappoint his father.

After Hodr was dead Odin gave Baldr the funeral that a god his greatness deserves, his ship hiringhorni the biggest ship of all was prepared to take the god to his place among his ancestors in Valhalla, before his ship was launched into the great sea surrounding Asgard Odin approached his son and whispered a few words in his son's ears, a giant named favthro tried to eavesdrop but he failed.

Then Odin pushed the ship forward, the ship was lighted by the arrows released by the gods and the ship burned and sank in the big ocean.

Baldr instead of going to Valhalla he went to the underworld, he went to hilheim, the world of the suffering dead everything evil that exists in the nine worlds, hil was giving hilheim to rule, she welcomed him into her embrace gladly.

Months passed and Frigg discover that her son wasn't in Valhalla and he was down in the underworld with hil daughter of Loki, she pleaded hil to give her back her son, but hil wasn't going to do so, but finally she said yes with one condition, that everything promised to not hurt baldr cry him.

Frigg found that easy, everything loved baldr and they all will cry him, Frigg went through the worlds full of hope and asking everything to cry her son and they all did but one giant who refused, and with that baldr will stay with hil in the underworld, and the giant was no more than Loki discussed in a giant.

Frigg was heartbroken for her son, he will stay down in the underworld with a women feared by even the death itself, and Odin was thinking non-stop in one thing, one thing kept him busy for months, he was thinking of the prophecy.

… **.**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**

 **.R &R.**


End file.
